Dirty Little Sercrets
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: Everyone has a secret, some are a more deadly than others. But when they are unleashed, the effects can be absolutely devastating...


**Dirty Little Secrets**

* * *

><p>The heavy fog cleared on the battle field, the heavy panting and heart beats of each team mate was echoed throughout the eerie silence. For what felt like hours, only a few mere minutes ago had the infamous Sonic team experienced their most blood split attack yet. However it wasn't so much their blood that was the one split.<p>

And it wasn't them that was spilling it...

* * *

><p><em>There once was a time<br>Where everything was so perfect_

* * *

><p>Most of them were in shock, unable to even move, speak, some of them couldn't even breath without remembering to. Well who could when you just witnessed a murder...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now everything has changed<br>And you've become a total stranger_

* * *

><p>In front of the team lay the mutilated remains of Doctor Eggman, his body carved up, limbs torn off the body. As if a raging animal had gone berserk and rabid. The culprit of the murder?<p>

Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><em>I see another side to you<br>I never even knew existed_

* * *

><p>The team didn't believe it when they saw it lay out before them, how could they?! Their leader, the hero even worse their friend, he committed this crime, this atrocity in life?! But it happened, right in front of them.<p>

The worst part was, it wasn't even Sonic in there.

No, it was a monster, a viscous, blood thirsty monster. And it was been lurking in him for a long, long time. Just waiting for the perfect moment to be unleashed.

* * *

><p><em>Dirty little secrets, dirty little secrets<br>Giving in to your primal instincts_

* * *

><p>For Sonic, experiencing this felt like a nightmare that he just couldn't wake from. Unleashing the beast literally felt like another being was physically tearing itself away from his body.<p>

In reality, it was physical change to Sonic himself. His fur became a brightening yellow, just like his super form, only more deceiving. Razor sharp claws grew from his hands. And his eyes merged into a spiral of piercing red.

The monster was born...

Fleetway was unleashed.

* * *

><p><em>Another taste is what you're looking for<br>There's nothing left so you can't take any more  
>You chewed me up and spat me on the floor<br>Straight for the throat you're like an ANIMAL!_

* * *

><p>Fleetway killed mercilessly, taken every opportunity to make the kill all the more painful, all the more agonizing. Ripping off every limb like he was tearing off carvery, letting the blood spew out like a fountain.<p>

This murder was not one of sane person, but of a monster, a animal.

* * *

><p><em>Before the kill, like you're an ANIMAL!<br>Straight for the throat you're an ANIMAL!_

* * *

><p>Something provoked it though, something caused it to unleash itself from its tomb.<p>

That was the question going through the teams mind, Sonic already answered it. He knew all along what it was, or well, who it was...

* * *

><p><em>There once was a time<br>When anything I do is for you_

* * *

><p>A rose, it was a rose that was responsible. Not just any rose. Amy Rose.<p>

The first and only love of Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>But everything has changed<br>And I've become a lonely prisoner_

* * *

><p>He knew all along that the day they met, she would be the one responsible for unleashing this beast, that she would quite literally be the death of him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'd kill, even die for you<br>You never even tried resisting_

* * *

><p>Of course, she wouldn't know about it, it wouldn't even be deliberate. No. One day, someone would threaten her, maybe even try and kill her. That day would be the day were all emotions will be unlocked from their cell, where all is free. Rage, anger, love, anguish. And Fleetway...<p>

That day was today.

* * *

><p><em>Dirty little secrets, Dirty little secrets<br>Giving in to your primal instincts_

* * *

><p>It was all over now, the team just stood and stared, not knowing what to do, how to react. They just watched and waited, seeing if the Sonic they once knew would break out, break free.<p>

Fleetway was still there, and Sonic tried to fight back, but failing.

* * *

><p><em>Another taste is what you're looking for<br>There's nothing left so you can't take any more_

* * *

><p>Amy looked on as Fleetway slowly took over Sonic's body for good, she knew something had to be done and fast.<p>

Clenching her fists, taking a deep breath she walked over to Sonic, approaching him from behind.

Her fears told her to back away, to run off, but she had to do this, she had to know. She must

* * *

><p><em>You chewed me up and spat me on the floor<br>Straight for the throat you're like an ANIMAL!_

* * *

><p>In a single moment, Amy hugged him, wrapping her small, warm arms around his strangely cold chest. She didn't say a word, well, except for four, four little words.<p>

"It will be okay"

* * *

><p><em>Before the kill, like you're an ANIMAL!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic's eyes widened, not Fleetways, Sonic's. The real Sonic. The one she loved, the one that loved her. All these years it was him who saved her, him who consoled her when the world turned black. But for her to comfort him, for her to say everything will be fine, and maybe they will. Well it was something he couldn't put into words, it just felt, like a weight was lifted from his ever so heavy shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Straight for the throat you're an ANIMAL!<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly he turned, his eyes slowly going back to the beautiful emerald green she adored.<p>

"Thank you" he rasped before embracing her tightly in his arms, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Slowly, returning to his cobalt blue fur.

Slowly, forcing the beast to retreat back from within, slowly taming it once more.

* * *

><p><em>You're an animal<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hello! So I thought I'd write a sonamy oneshot as I feel like I've abandoned the fandom recently, I hope you like it :)  
><em>**

**_Oh and the song is called Dirty Little Secrets by Bullet for My Valentine , good song, listen to it!_**


End file.
